


Pretty Boy

by Sam_Haine



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Bottom Steve Harrington, Breeding, Cabins, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt Steve Harrington, Kinky, Kissing, Love, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Post-Season/Series 03, Pretty Steve Harrington, Protective Billy Hargrove, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Billy Hargrove, Top Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Haine/pseuds/Sam_Haine
Summary: Steve's just caught up in some very strong feelings for one Chief Jim Hopper. And Billy Hargrove.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Comments: 21
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this for so long now, but can never seem to finish it.

Beginnings, Endings 

Hopper tumbles into the Hawkins Police Station in a less than savoury fashion that was expected for an early Monday morning. He was already on his second cigarette and his uniform was rumpled and he didn't have on his hat. It had been missing since last week Wednesday. The harsh white light of the corridor blinded him momentarily as he stepped into the main office.

"Hey, mornin' Chief!" Officer Powell greets cheerfully, but Hopper knows it's just to mock his morning mood.

"Aye, mornin' Cal." He greets just as cheerfully but they all know he's trolling.

"Damn boss, you look like shit. As usual." Officer Callahan snorts, amidst a meagre pile of police reports.

Hopper nods, smiling around his half-burnt cigarette as he pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, your wife didn't do it for me last night so, blame her for my bad mood this morning."

Powell cackles at Callahan's expense and gets a crumpled paper ball tossed at him for his troubles. They banter back and forth while Hopper retreats into his office, but not before looking at Flo's empty secretarial desk. He sighs, hoping she's having fun somewhere on a tropical island for her retirement.

"Oh hey, Chief! New desk bunny is waiting for you." Callahan calls, grinning like the idiot he is.

"Okay Phil." Hopper replies, rolling his eyes as he steps into his office.

And then nearly drops his damn coffee.

"Harrington?"

The brunette looks up sharply from where he'd been messing with some fly-away papers on the Chief's desk.

"Hey Hop- uh..." The boy greets with a nervous smile, giving him a little awkward wave as he eyes the man's cup of coffee suspiciously.

He was dressed in tight black jeans and a comfy red, long-sleeved sweater, both articles of clothing fitting his body like a glove. His shoes were clean and shiny black, heels clicking as he walked across the room, doing whatever the hell he was doing. His infamous hair was perfectly styled, framing his face in a way that highlighted his feminine features, if that made sense. His brows were perfectly groomed, doe-eyes bright and excited for the day and lips plump, pink and glossed.

"Mornin' Chief, I was just cleaning up your desk for the day. Flo gave me a run-down of her schedule." Steve says in lieu of the Chief's awkward silence, walking over to him to grab his coffee mug and place it on the desk. He offers the man a green apple, cheeks red and hands shaking from his nerves. Hopper tries his best to shake himself out of his reverie and snatches the apple out of sheer need to do something other than stare at the poor kid who now looked nervous as hell.

"Goddamnit, Flo told you to give me this, didn't she?" He grumbles, walking past Steve and over to his chair where he collapses, already exhausted.

Steve stands there awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck, a blush still stained on his pale cheeks.

"Um, she said that you needed your fruits, even though you didn't like em."

"She's right about me not liking them." Hopper huffs, tossing the apple back at him. He thanks God for his quick reflexes, frowning at the green apple now in his hands.

"C'mon Hop, it's not that bad."

"It tastes like ass."

Steve blushes even harder at that, trying his best to hold back his burning question of whether or not Hopper's ever tasted ass before.

"Well, I'll just hold on to it then. If you need something to snack on after lunch."

Hopper puts out his cigarette on the now-clean ashtray on his desk and then pauses at the sight of his Sheriff's hat that was placed neatly on the file cabinet to his side.

"Where the hell was this?"

Steve grins. "Oh, I found it in Flo's desk outside. It was in... the... drawer..." Steve falters when Hopper stares at him from under drawn brows. He looks just slightly pissed off but it's still a terrifying thing to look at.

"Those damn pricks." He growls, narrowing his eyes at the sounds of Powell and Callahan bantering back and forth just outside his office. He sighs heavily, looking back at the brunette, standing there awkwardly in front of him. He points at the desk placed opposite him and gestures at Harrington.

"Have a seat kid, let's get the formalities out of the way."

Steve quickly obeys, hands in his lap, fingers fidgeting nervously with each other. His boyish features make him look a bit too delicate for the job but Hopper knows the kid's constitution. He's a badass when he needs to be and a total idiot according to the kids. A legend if it's according to Dustin and John Harrington's boy, if Hopper had to guess. He knows about Steve's high school past; about the drugs and the girls and the alcohol and the parties. But after the whole Upside Down deal, the kid had totally turned over a new leaf. It probably was one of his most admirable qualities, and even Nancy still kept in touch with him.

"How'd you end up applying to the Police Department?" He chuckles, missing the way Steve's smile sort of melts away into a sad and almost embarrassed expression.

"Uh, there was an open position, and I applied."

Hopper glances up from his typewriter and notices Steve's discomfort.

"Well that's great, kid. About time this place had some new blood. Flo's been with us since even before I got here, and she's been great. But you don't need to fill her shoes. I know some of the guys here can be assholes, myself included, but we generally just joke around sometimes."

Steve smiles and nods. "Yeah I kinda got a taste of that this morning."

Hopper groans into his palms. "God, I'll tell em to stop. Whatever it is-"

Steve shakes his head, making light of it. "No, it's fine, I swear. I get it and- I don't want them to feel like I'm complaining already on the first day."

Hopper purses his lips but otherwise respects Steve's wishes. He shrugs, digging up in his file cabinet behind him.

"Alright. I've got a missing person's report to fill out for Susan Hargrove but before that, were there any important calls for me?"

Steve frowns. "Hargrove? Who's missing? Is it Billy?"

Hopper nods at him warily "Kid's been AWOL since last Tuesday. I'm pretty sure he's on a bender."

"But it's Monday, Hop. You don't think..." Steve starts, but can't bring himself to say the words. Hopper gets it though and immediately shakes his head.

"No. It's not. I- ...I've been in contact with Sam Owens. He would've notified me of any sort of new activity."

The brunette seems to take that with a grain of salt, still looking worried but dutifully silent. He shakes his head instead, "No. Um, there weren't any calls."

....................

Steve sighs, one week already put in at the Sheriff's department and totally bored out of his mind. He'd thought that it would be way more exciting than working at Scoops Ahoy or even at the video store but nope. Apparently it was just as boring- if not more due to the fact that it was more paperwork than anything else. Taking calls at least gave him some excitement but then again, half of those calls came in for Jim- who was another story all by hismelf.

Steve had always admired the man in all his authoritative glory. He'd proven time and time again that he could and would be this town's hero, whether they wanted to be saved by him or not. But Steve hadn't ever seen him in his quiet times, sitting behind his desk pouring over old case files and occasionally staring over at the picture of his long dead daughter. He was a lot more human during those times and Steve had always felt privileged that he got a peek into such moments.

Somehow though, those feelings had grown into something more... curious.

Some days he'd be caught staring through the door to Hopper's office, eyes tracing the way the man's lips closed around his lit cigarette, or the way swiped a tongue across his lips whilst studying random case files at his desk. Other times, Cal or Phil would shoot him unimpressed glances and looks as if they were heavily disapproving of his stalker-ish behaviour towards the Chief.

Today is no different.

"Y'know pretty soon he's gonna notice and things are gonna get pretty strange for you when he does."

Steve startles from his staring to see a totally bored Phil propped up against his desk, chin resting on a carefully folded hand. He frowns, feigning innocence and utter confusion.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't-"

"Um, yeah you were."

Steve bites his glossed lip, trying his best not to let any nervousness show. "What?"

Phil scoffs and rolls his eyes, "Look kid, I know he's like, Hawkins super-cool, anti-hero that saved a little kid and shut down the town's toxic lab and whatever. But, he's still just a regular guy with missing people to find and weird shit to investigate."

Steve makes a face at that and gestures to the stack of files on Phil's desk. "You mean, you've got weird shit to investigate."

Cal erupts into laughter as he approaches them, patting Phil on the shoulder roughly. "The kid's right Callahan. Those cold cases aren't gonna solve themselves."

"All those are cold cases?" Steve questions, shocked and curious at the same time. What if half of those unsolved cases were the collateral damage of the lab's operations prior to Will's disappearance and Barb's death?

"Yep," Cal answers with a tired yawn. "We've probably solved two of those in the last ten years. Not a lot to go on, y'know?"

Phil huffs, snapping his fingers to get Steve's attention. "Hey, don't judge me. I only started back in '79."

"I wasn't judging," Steve says defensively, unable to look away from the stack. "Maybe I can help you sort through them? I'm really good at locating patterns and sequences on a considerably sizable scale."

Cal raises a brow and Phil gapes as if he'd won the lottery.

"Holy shit, you will? Thank, God! Okay, lemme just bring em over to you..."

Cal rolls his eyes and shakes his head at Steve, "You shouldn't have offered. He's gonna make you go through all those dusty files by yourself."

Steve tries his best to make it look as if that wasn't exactly what he'd wanted. "Oh damn, really?"

.......................

Two months in and Steve's already neck-deep in cold cases. He's putting in extra hours at the station, staying back with the midnight shift to sort through boxes and boxes of mysterious disappearances and violent animal attacks. They all look suspicious to him but he tries to keep his mind as objective as possible. He couldn't possibly be seeing signs of a demogorgon attack in every file he looked at. But his stupid mind wouldn't stop speculating. Especially with Billy still out there, AWOL-

"Hey kid, the hell are you still doing here?"

Steve startles at the familiar voice, gasping at the sight of Hopper strolling in casually through the corridor, Sheriff's hat in his hands. He looks good, Steve thinks to himself, well rested and totally chipper for the time of night. He'd been given a two-week break as was obligated by the calendar and so he'd taken advantage of it. Steve had barely seen the man when he'd been there in the first place, but it especially sucked that he hadn't even caught him when he left for vacation. Thankfully, Steve had copped his case files to keep him busy and was able to forget about his little weird hero-worship gig with the town Chief of Police.

Guess all that was out the window now that he was back though... looking better than ever.

His uniform fit his body perfectly, beer gut seemingly smaller than Steve remembered. He even looked taller and his hair seemed to have been professionally groomed. His beard was slightly longer and more bushy than Steve recalled but overall, the Chief looked like a total badass. And suddenly Steve was all awestruck again, dazed for a moment before shaking himself out of it.

"Uhh I was just um- ...sorting through some old cases," he babbles, his words mostly unintelligible.

Hopper frowns, "Who put you on cold case duty?"

Steve shrugs his shoulders as if it were nothing, "Oh, it's- uh, no one really. I just didn't have much to do so Officer Callahan-"

"That lazy son of a bitch-" Hopper starts but Steve chuckles nervously.

"No it's fine," he insists, "I wanted to help. I... offered..."

Hopper shoots him a knowing look before glancing around the room. Two officers were chatting with each other all the way across the room. He quickly turns back to Steve and huffs, "Are you looking for what I think you are?"

Steve is unable to hide the panic from draining the blood in his face. "N- no, no of course not-"

"We'll find Hargrove, kid. This isn't... that. Dr Owens updated me a couple days ago."

Steve sighs heavily and visibly deflates in his chair. "Yeah I know. I was just... worried, y'know? All these cold cases and, half of them sound like the lab was involved. Billy got possessed by the Mind Flayer, just like Will, but maybe worse and we can't be sure that there isn't some kind of residual slug or-"

"Okay, hold on. Calm down," Jim murmurs as quietly as he can without gaining too much attention from the nearby officers. He glances at his empty office and gestures at it, "C'mon."

Steve follows, his heart thumping with anxiety and the blood hot in his veins. He clasps both hands tightly together, hiding them within the very long sleeves of his dark, navy blue sweater. God, he usually wasn't this jumpy for anything. Why did it suddenly seem as if he'd have a panic attack by the sound of Hopper's office door closing? The Chief takes off his hat and chucks it onto his cluttered desk-top.

"I got a call from Billy about a week ago," he reveals, much to Steve's utter surprise. The brunette gasps, folding his arms around his body as if he were holding himself. Hopper approaches him but doesn't invade his space. Rather, he observes the nineteen year-old quietly, trying to read him. Steve's hyper-aware of the older man's dark eyes, practically getting queasy in the stomach as he secretly relishes in Hopper's attention.

"Billy? What'd he say? And why would he call you?"

How does he know your personal phone number? goes unspoken.

Steve can feel some ugly kind of feeling rising up in his chest at the thought of Billy knowing Hopper much more personally than he should. He hates the way his mind immediately goes to an intimate relationship rather than an innocent acquaintance- which is probably what it really was. But he can't help the childish anger and jealousy he feels towards Billy in this moment.

"After Starcourt," Hopper was explaining, "Billy didn't feel like he could go home. So, I offered to let him crash at my trailer since I'm at the cabin so much."

"Oh," Steve replies dumbly, "Yeah, I heard his Dad's a real asshole."

Hopper ignores that last remark and stares at Steve with a serious expression. "Anyway, Billy's fine. He's just taking a few days off in Santa Monica."

"Santa Monica?" Steve chirps with a raised brow.

"Home is home I guess. It's not the lab kid, or the Russians. They're gone. I promise."

Steve frowns, staring up at Hopper, unable to hide the fear and worry in his eyes. "How can you be so sure?"

He'd been so fucking scared that Ozerov and his terrifying band of comrades would sneak back into Hawkins and open that fucking gate again. Scared enough that he paid careful attention to everything that went on in town. He made sure to check the local news, to check in with Robin and Dustin and the rest of the kids regularly, just for his own peace of mind. The past few months had been a rollercoaster ride and had only served to make him more paranoid than usual. Being locked away in his huge house with no one to really talk to had also made him wary. Like some morbid fairytale where the princess was forced to live out the rest of her days in some lonely castle, alone with her fears and never ever truly being free.

"I don't know. But as soon as I get a whiff of anything, I swear I'll let you know." Hopper promises again, hand patting Steve's shoulder firmly. But the paranoid brunette isn't convinced.

"Jane doesn't even have her powers anymore. Without her telekinesis, we're screwed-"

"Hey, look at me, it's gonna be fine kid," Jim repeats, holding Steve with both hands, giving him a little shake. He knows that Steve had been captured by the Russians and that he still got a little bit of PTSD from his experiences down in that fucking bunker, so he would need a little more reassurance from him on this whole thing.

What he didn't know was how willing the kid would be to get up on his goddamn tip-toes and press a fucking kiss to his lips out of the damn blue. He takes a stuttering step back and damn near shoves said kid away.

"The hell-?"

Steve stands there, in all his blushing glory and bites his quivering lip, as if he's about to cry. His big, dark eyes glisten with unshed tears that threaten to flow. _What the hell had he just done?_


	2. P.Y.T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round in circles, steve wonders if he's ever going to get off this rollercoaster that he chose to go on...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, my eyes are closed and I'm hella sleepy

PYT

Two weeks.

For two weeks, Steve had been religiously avoiding all contact with the Chief at the station. He would eat his lunch in the car, process reports as quickly as he could, take a billion calls from Mrs Henson about some shadow in her bathroom and then be out of there by 8:15pm. Hopper barely stayed at the station anymore and if he did, he'd keep to himself in his office, only ever coming out to make gruff remarks at Calvin and Phil and then retreat again. It wasn't mature or sensible for either of them but it had worked for the past two weeks so they weren't complaining.

If only it weren't so awkward though...

"Um, Chief?"

Jim looked up from his papers to see Steve's head peeking from behind his office door. The kid was barely looking him in the eyes and he was biting his lip nervously.

"Mrs Byers called. She said that she was trying to call you since yesterday...?"

Jim smacks his forehead lightly, "Damnit, my line's been down since last week. Uh, yeah thanks. I'll call her now."

Steve nods curtly before closing the door again. Hopper sighs heavily and drops his head into his hands. He hasn't been able to forget what had happened the last time that he and Steve stood in this very room. He knew that Steve had some sort of admiration for him and had identified with him on a certain level because of their connection with the lab and the monsters and all that. But, that kiss was... out of nowhere. Steve was a cute kid but Hopper couldn't even fathom the idea of being romantically involved with him. How the hell would that look? What kind of person would he be? Sure Steve was turning twenty in the next year but for God's sake he was old enough to be the kid's father.

Or worst yet; he actually went to school with John Harrington.

He shakes his head and proceeds to call Joyce, hoping that she'd have something to get his mind off of the kid.

.....................

Billy comes back after a month and a half, looking gorgeous and tanned golden brown, like every Californian would be. His hair had gotten a little longer and his muscles had become more defined. He strut into the Police department like some kind of God with a smirk on his face, brilliant ocean eyes and a cigarette hanging from his lips. Steve does a double take when he notices him, doe-eyes tracing the tight fit of his blue jeans, the rippling muscles under a plain white tee and his black leather jacket. His eyes are hidden behind dark aviator Ray Bans but somehow Steve feels those eyes staring him down.

"Well well well, if it isn't pretty boy himself. You workin' for the pigs now amigo?"

Steve suppresses the urge to rolls his eyes and instead smiles sweetly up at him. "Yep. Last I heard you were close pals with the pig Chief."

Billy snorts and blows smoke off to the side, "Where is he Harrington?"

Steve shrugs, "Stepped out for something. He should be back soon, you can take a seat right there if you want."

"What if I want to just stand here and stare at you?"

"Do whatever you want, I've got work to do."

Billy glances around the empty station and then walks around the desk. Steve immediately gets up to push him away.

"Bill- stop, you can't be back here," he protests, hands on Billy's firm biceps. The blonde just grins and swoops in for a kiss, strong hands on Steve's tiny waist, pulling them against each other. Steve fights for a grand total of zero seconds before completely giving in to the kiss, opening his mouth to let Billy's ever-wandering tongue in. Billy growls, low and deep in his throat as he explores Steve's mouth like a man dying of thirst.

And he had been.

Leaving Hawkins hadn't been as hard as leaving Steve had been. Of course, he hadn't told the brunette how he felt because... feelings were just gross and him and Steve had only casually hooked up a couple times. But whatever, he was here now and Steve's lips were all that mattered. And the feel of his skinny frame in his hands, so soft and volatile under his fingers.

"God you still taste so fucking good princess," he rasps, grinning as Steve presses a finger to his swollen lips. His eyes are all dark and dilated now and his hair is all mussed up. Billy's chest twinges painfully at how unfairly beautiful Steve Harrington was.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

And there it is.

"I didn't plan on leaving baby, it was a split-second decision," he explains quietly, lips sucking lazily on that pale neck. Steve whines, arms wrapped around Billy's shoulders.

"You should've told me," Steve pushes, body tightening up at the sensation of Billy's teeth biting down firmly against his jugular.

"I was coming back. I did come back," Billy replies, lifting Steve up by his thighs and placing him on the desk. The brunette spreads his legs, inviting Billy in between.

"I missed you," he whispers, moaning out loud at Billy's fingers tugging on his hair.

"Yeah? You sure baby? Did you miss me? Or my cock?" Billy teases, grabbing Steve's hand and placing it over the impressive bulge in his jeans. Steve whines and squeezes it, biting his lip seductively.

"Both," he grins, rolling his hips against Billy's cock to gain friction.

"Y'know back in Cali all I could think about was y-"

"Jesus Christ, the hell are you two doing?"

"Chief!"

Steve hastily shoves Billy off of him and hops off the desk, fixing his clothes. His hair's a mess, he knows that there's no hope for it now. And the fucking Chief had just caught him making out with Billy fucking Hargrove.

"Chill out Hop, we were just talking," Billy drawls with a mischievous grin on his face. Hopper rolls his eyes and yanks his hat off.

"My office, now."

Steve goes to follow but is stopped by Jim's steel arm, "Not you."

Steve swallows his shame and nods, plopping back into his seat dejectedly. Billy winks at him and follows Jim into his office. The slamming door makes Steve wince, heart and mind warped all to hell because what the fuck just happened?

..........................

Hopper was giving him the silent treatment, not unlike what he's been doing for the past month or so now. The only difference was, that it seemed much colder to Steve. He'd still be respectful and knock on the man's door before entering, but it gained him no favour with the Chief who simply nodded in his direction and didn't even bother to properly answer or even acknowledge him with more than a grunt. Hopper had even started ignoring the brunette, avoiding any and all conversations with him about anything other than work. Steve hadn't really expected it to be so harsh but he'd quickly grown to accept it.

God, when did anyone ever bother to get involved with him again?

The only one stupid enough to do that was Billy, who was just happy to use Steve as a doormat and then leave him wanting for weeks on end. When he wasn't fucking Steve, he was busy fucking other girls from class. And that pissed Steve off to no end but who the hell was he to complain? He wasn't anything special anyways.

"Hey Steve, what're you doing Saturday night?" Callahan asks, smirking as he approaches, file in hand.

Steve shrugs, "I dunno, sleep maybe. I've got no plans."

Phil's grin widens. "Great, so d'you wanna go to this bar on the edge of town? They have the best tacos."

Steve raises a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah, me and some of the boys are going, figured you'd want in-"

Hopper's door slams open and the Chief comes out with a grave look on his face. Steve gulps and Callahan offers the file in his hand.

"Oh, this is for you Chief."

"Thanks Phil, you-" He rounds on Steve, "my office."

Steve frowns, vaguely aware of Phil glancing at them from side to side. He feels his stomach knot up from nervousness and remains seated, hands clasped together.

"Uh, what?"

"My office Harrington. Now."

Phil shrugs at Steve, nonchalant while his insides are slowly liquefying as he follows Hopper into his office. He digs his nails into his palms, trying to curb some of the tension but God it's thick in there. He startles at the slamming of the door behind him and turns around quickly to glare at the man.

"What the hell's going on?" He demands, hating the way his voice croaks.

Hopper takes off his hat and chucks it across the room, clearly not in a mood to care.

"You wanna tell me why you were snooping around the old lab?"

"W- ...wait what?"

"You heard me."

"That's bullshit-"

"Is it? I got a call from Dr Owens today about some kid circling the perimeter."

"Th- ...that wasn't me-"

"He showed me the footage kid!" Hopper yells, the bellow in his tone frightening Steve for some goddamn reason. Of course it was because of his Dad always shouting and berating him but at the moment, his mind is blank and all he can think about is him screwing up again. And the fact that he'd made Hopper mad.

"I wasn't- ...I never went in..." he finally mutters, avoiding the man's wolfish blue eyes.

Hopper growls, "I don't care! I told you to stay away from that place!"

Steve shakes his head, voice shaking. "I just wanted to make sure those things weren't still hiding there, I swear. I never went past the fence Hop, it's not a big deal-"

Hopper slams a heavy fist down on the desk. "Not a big deal? That's still state property! They're still keeping an eye on the place! If anyone else had seen you-"

"They didn't!" Steve cries, "And why are you yelling at me like I'm some kind of stupid kid?"

Hopper bites his tongue and takes a step back, now noticing the shiny tear tracks on his face. He exhales deeply, shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. Steve's still looking scared and uncomfortable, pretty eyes wet but never crying. He hated crying in front of people- especially people like the fucking Chief of Police. But more than crying, he hated being yelled at. Almost everyone that yelled at him had told him he was stupid, useless and bullshit. He didn't need the constant reminder since he told himself that everyday anyway.

"I'm sorry," Hopper sighs, "I was just worried about you."

Wait, what?

Steve remains silent, desperate to keep his emotions under control.

"Look, kid-"

"I'm not a kid." Steve insists, folding his arms petulantly.

Hopper pauses and then nods, "Okay. You're not a kid. But you sure do act like one."

Steve damn near explodes at the accusation. "I act like a kid?! You're the one that's been avoiding me like the plague ever since I ki-"

Hopper stops him with a swift hand over his mouth. "Keep your voice down!" he hisses, mere inches away from Steve's face. The brunette gulps but remains stock still, hands to himself as Hopper slowly backs off. He pants in the aftermath, wiping hastily at the wetness on his cheeks. God, did Hopper have to be so goddamn enticing? Or was he the weird one for wanting a man who was at least twenty years his senior?

"Whatever," he finally mumbles, heart in his throat. "Y'know what? I quit."

Hopper quickly grabs him by the arm at that, turning him around as he goes to leave. Steve crashes into his chest, mouth open to make some retort but suddenly Hopper's beard his scraping roughly against his smooth skin, lips kissing his own, large hands heavy around his waist. A squeak dies in his throat as he melts into the kiss, body becoming liquid in Hopper's arms. His entire body lights up with arousal, molten heat dipping way past his belly straight down to his dick. The brush of that rough beard against his jaw drives him wild and he moans in response.

"God, you're so fuckin' perfect," Jim rasps, one hand brushing back the hair from Steve's eyes. The kid gazes up at him with a dopey look on his face, lips swollen and red.

"Hop..." he whimpers, hands looped around the man's neck. Hopper holds him closer, amazing at how delicate Steve feels in his arms.

"This is so wrong," he murmurs, dipping his head lower for another kiss. And man were Steve's kisses sweet. He finally got why Billy had been so keen on making out with him. His lips were softer than any woman's he'd ever felt, and he always wore that damn cherry chapstick so he tasted of, well, cherries.

"I'm not a kid," Steve insists, much softer this time, like a plea. Like he was begging Hopper to just take him as he came, no thoughts or implications involved.

"I'm 43, kid. I used to skip Math class to smoke weed with your parents," Hopper states, as if that would scare Steve away. The brunette just rubs up against his front and presses light, butterfly kisses on his jaw.

"All the more reason to call you Daddy," he whispers, grinning as Hopper's grip around his waist tightens.

"Okay, slow down there Lolita," Jim groans, "This is already dangerous territory."

Steve pouts, "Can I see you tonight? After work?"

"To do what?" Hopper questions, raising an authoritative brow as if he's interrogating a suspect. It turns Steve on to no end and he whines, burying his face in the Chief's chest. He says something but it's muffled and it makes Hopper chuckle.

"This is just some teenage attraction kid. Don't let it get to you too much," he rumbles, not sure if he even believes what he's saying. Steve's head snaps up from its place and he's suddenly staring into fierce eyes.

"This isn't some weird phase. I- I want you."

Hopper shakes his head, "You say that like you've done shit before."

Steve shrugs, "Billy's pretty adventurous."

Jim's face grows dark and he wills his hands to stop from sliding further down Steve's waist to grab his pert ass.

"So why's that not enough?" He demands huskily, glancing at the door to make sure no one's trying to come in.

Then Steve gives him the saddest puppy eyes ever and his heart breaks for the kid. "Billy doesn't want me like that. He's just... having fun."

Jim sighs, cupping Steve's cheek tenderly, pulling him in for another kiss.

"Why do you do that to yourself?"

Steve hums before breaking the kiss to respond, "I'm not doing anything. I just want you to fuck me."

"Why would I do that?" Hopper growls, forcibly removing himself from the pretty brunette. He takes a moment to regain his composure, ignoring the heated throbbing in his pants. Steve leans back against the desk, blue jeans tighter at the front, his dark maroon sweater raised a little to reveal a slice of that pale, flat tummy. For a second, Hopper recalls the day he caught Billy and Steve making out at the receptionist's desk, the brunette's legs spread wide enough for Billy to slot himself in between comfortably. They'd looked awfully cosy then, which had somehow made him confused and irritated as hell.

"Not gonna do that kid," he pants, swiping a hand over his sweaty face.

Steve whines mournfully, "C'mon Hop, we wouldn't be doing anything wrong. And besides, I'm consenting. I want it. Bad."

He approaches the Chief again, who keeps his hands to himself this time. It takes all of his will to resist such a sweet temptation but he does his best.

"You're young and your hormones are fucked up right now. Don't do something that you're gonna regret kid."

Steve growls and wraps his arms around the man's neck again, hanging off him like some lovesick damsel. "I'm not gonna regret anything."

"Jesus just- stop!" Jim hisses, pushing Steve back roughly.

Steve gasps, almost crashing into the desk. He doesn't look up at Jim then, hanging his head in shame as he's rejected for maybe the millionth time. His ego is already damaged and threatening to never recover but his heart- ...man does it hurt. It's quite selfish actually, the amount of times he's put his body and soul on the line for love and acceptance that was never really be requited. And he thought for sure he'd get used to it by now but, he hadn't. Nope, it still stung like hell being everyone's perfect little doormat to wipe their feet on and just completely ignore afterward.

God, was he really that undesirable?

Was it so hard to love someone like him? It must've been because it wasn't just Nancy and Tommy H or Hopper and Billy who wiped their feet on him- hell, it was also about his parents who never really cared about who he was or what he wanted. They never even bothered to take him along on expensive vacations, much too occupied with living their best lives without the greatest mistake they'd ever made tagging along behind them- him.

He leaves Hopper's office without another word, heart in his throat and his head down low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was good


	3. Pretty Boy, and Pretty Noises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's at his limit. He's like those electric circuits when there's too much current passion through and his board just trips. Can the two most important men in his life revive him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken the longest to write for some reason. And hey, I recently reinstalled Tumblr and started being active again. Check out my stuff if u want @HaineTheHero

Pretty Boy, and Pretty Noises 

That very same night, Steve finds himself in his own bed, getting fucked into the mattress by none other than Billy Hargrove. 

It goes just as well as any other night, with Billy wringing a gut-wrenching orgasm out of him and making his spine bend and his legs numb. He gasps for breath, tossing his head back onto his pillow as the last tremors of his climax forces delicious sounds out of him. Billy lays on top of his naked body, sucking marks onto his neck while he's still fit perfectly inside the pretty brunette. He can feel Steve tighten up weakly on him and it elicits a deep groaning from Billy. He thrusts lazily a few times, making Steve whimper.

"Stop, _stop- I'm already sensitive down there-_ " he hisses with an eye-roll, a pleasurable tremor rushing through his body. Billy grins devilishly and kisses his forehead. 

"Got you all raw did I? You're such a princess." 

"Am not," Steve pouts, heart fluttering in his chest at the forehead kiss. He loved sweet things like that, sue him. If only Billy could do that to him everyday... as his boyfriend. If only _Hopper_ would do that as well. God, he was such a greedy bitch, wanting and craving two men that _clearly_ didn't even want to give him the time of day. His chest twinges and he looks away, hating the wetness springing into his eyes. 

Billy immediately notices the change.

"Hey," he rumbles, fingers brushing back some damp strands away from his sweaty forehead. "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Steve replies a little too quickly. 

Billy grumbles, thrusting into the brunette a couple more times. "Tell me pretty boy. Now." 

Steve cries out, long, Bambi legs tightening around Billy's waist. "C'mon, stop- Bill-! I'm not kidding." 

"Tell me Harrington." 

" _Jesus fuck_ \- get off me!" Steve yells, shoving at Billy's bare chest. He squirms and writhes under the blonde until Billy finally realizes that he's serious and backs off. 

"Alright, fuck, lemme just get up here," he growls, annoyed at Steve's random antics. They'd been fine like ten minutes ago, so Billy wasn't quite sure where all of this was coming from. He eases himself out of the brunette who quickly slips off the bed with the sheets wrapped around his waist and heads into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He sighs, digging around Steve's room for his clothes, knowing that all manner of intimacy had left with the slam of the door. 

When Steve emerges from the bathroom again, Billy's half-dressed, hopping on one foot while he tried getting his jeans on, newly lit cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips. 

"You're leaving?" Steve demands, still naked and cocooned in the sheets. 

Billy halts, jeans halfway up his leg. "Well yeah," he replies as if it were obvious. "Clearly you've got some things going on so..." 

Steve frowns hard, " _So?_ What?" 

Billy sighs, rolling his eyes. "So, I'm giving you some space to deal with... whatever it is that's going on with you." 

Steve flares at that, looking pissed off. " _Why the fuck_ would I need space? I never asked you for space." 

"You told me to get off of you," Billy replies gruffly, trying not to be the aggressor. 

Steve scoffs, "That's cos it was _really_ starting to hurt, you jackass."

Billy zips up his jeans halfway, letting it hang low on his sculpted waist. His old grey t-shirt is slung over his shoulder, forgotten for the while. There are tiny, red marks all over his tanned skin, the aftermath of a very horny Steve. 

"Okay fine," he mutters, slipping his feet into his boots. "Then tell me what's _really_ going on with you." 

The fire in Steve's eyes suddenly cools down and just leaves him looking utterly broken and vulnerable. He does that thing where he hugs himself and shifts his eyes to the floor. 

"It's nothing-"

_"God fucking damnit-"_

"You won't like it!" Steve retorts defensively. 

"Won't like what?" Billy demands, smoke billowing past his lips as if he's some kind of scary dragon. To Steve, he probably always seems that way.

"I- ..." the words get caught in Steve's throat and he shakes his head, wiping furiously at the tears running down his face. He stomps over to the bed and sits down, like a frustrated toddler. _God, Billy just didn't fucking get it!_ He also wouldn't like it very much if Steve finally admitted that he'd caught feelings during their no-strings-attached agreement fucks. 

"You _what_ , Harrington?" Billy pushes again, leaned up against the wall opposite to where Steve's facing him on the bed. And maybe it was just a weird inflection in his voice but Steve somehow feels as if Billy's begun to catch his drift. He's much quieter now, less hysterically confused... and his face had gone all serious and darkly guarded. Which scares Steve to all hell because he doesn't want to lose whatever it is that they already have. 

_But he's so fucking tired._

"Nothing. Just, go back to Carrie or whoever. It's fine," he finally sighs, head in his hands because he's about to start sobbing and Billy needs to leave now. 

Then Billy scoffs, " _That's_ what you're mad about?" 

Steve glares up at him with a look that could probably put down a lion but Billy doesn't flinch. 

"First of all, I'm not even dating Carrie Whoever and second, why are you mad at some broad? You're ten times hotter than her and _way_ tighter." 

Steve rolls his eyes at that and shakes his head, almost breaking a smile but forcing himself not to. Billy goes over to him and kneels on the floor, hands on his thighs. Steve's walls crumble when he feels Billy's hand caress his jaw. He blinks up at the blonde and ignores the way Billy's blue eyes trace the tear gliding down his cheek. 

"Hey," Billy murmurs gently. "I'm sorry."

Steve scoffs in self-pity and shakes his head again. "No, you shouldn't be sorry. It's my fault we're even arguing right now. I know we said that there'd be no feelings attached to this shit but... I dunno. Guess I'm not- ... _God I can't even do that right._ " 

Billy grumbles and puts the cigarette out on the thick sole of his boot. He brushes off his smoky hands and then cards his fingers through Steve's hair, pulling their faces closer together. Steve's pretty eyes flutter when Billy's lips touch his, soft and unusually tender. Steve whimpers and tries to pull away. 

"Please don't..." 

Billy grins and kisses him again, much sweeter this time. "Don't what? Thought you liked my kisses?" 

"And I thought you liked me-" Steve blurts out and immediately winces at how desperate he sounds. He shakes his head and sighs, "I'm- I'm sorry." 

Billy grins at him and kisses him for the hundredth time. "You're so cute, Harrington." 

"C'mon don't tease." Steve begs softly, humming in pleasure at the kisses. 

Billy huffs, "I'm not teasing though. If you... if you really want this to be something then all you had to do was ask, Princess. I'm a clueless motherfucker, you know that." 

Steve's eyes widen, innocent and hopeful. "Wait- you- ...you're serious?" 

The look on Billy's face tells him that he's not leaving that bed for another two hours or so. 

....................

"Oh, hey kid. Didn't see your car out front, thought you got the day off." 

Steve blinks up at the Chief of Police and hates the way his entire body lights up like a circuit board. He looks good today- as usual- in his freshly pressed Sheriff's uniform and his felt hat. His beard is all groomed and neat and when he leans just over Steve to get a folder of papers, he smells of fresh mint and musky, woodsy cologne. Steve tries his best to inhale the scent without making a sound, eyes fluttering shut as the man's looming presence fills his senses. 

"Uh, yeah, I took it to the shop. Something's up with the engine. Or... transmission, I'm not sure. Billy knows what's up with it." 

He's stuttering over all of his words, he knows that. Because _fuck, who told the Chief he could look that good tonight?_ And why the hell was he such a slut for the older man, despite having already gotten with Billy? _Greedy fucking slut is what he was,_ and he was not sorry. 

"Oh," Jim replies, keys dangling from his hands. "Well, Jamison just came in for his shift and you're just about done with overtime. You got a ride or...?" 

Steve can feel the instant blush creeping up his face and settling high on his cheeks. He tries not to bring attention to it by looking down at his files, a tiny smile tilting the corner of his lips. _Jesus Christ, what was he?_ A twelve year old girl talking to his crush for the first time or something? 

"Um, well, I was uh..., actually- ...no. I don't." 

Truth is, he'd thought the sun would just be setting so he'd walk home while it was still light out. But, now that it sounded like Jim was offering, it made more sense to just take the ride. 

Hopper tilts his head in the direction of the door, gesturing at the parking lot. "Well if you leave any later, you'll be walking home in the dark. C'mon, I'll give you a ride." 

Steve snorts and shrugs. "Okay, lemme just grab my jacket." 

They leave the station five minutes later, Steve buckled in and nervous on the passenger's side of Jim's police cruiser. The silence would've been hellishly awkward if the man hadn't started lighting his cigarette, he thinks. Then he steps on the pedal and all the tension dissolves with every rush of wind passing through the window. His hair is getting absolutely messed up by it but he doesn't mind. 

"Look," Hopper starts, and suddenly all of Steve's nerves turn into lead, sinking in his stomach, heavy and unsettling. "I know I was a jerk to you... couple days ago. I could've been nicer about- ...about everything. So, just want to... I wanna say I'm sorry... for... yeah, _that..._ " 

According to Jane, Hopper was never good with words or feelings and apologies, and right now, Steve felt awfully inclined to believe her. _Because what the fuck was that?_

"What... what d'you want me to say?" he mutters, biting his lip and glaring at the scenery flying by. This was so not going the way he wanted. 

Hopper shrugs, stifling a yawn. "I don't know, kid-"

"There you go again with the kid-" Steve starts eliciting a tired groan out of the Chief. 

"Well you are a kid so you're just gonna have to accept it."

"Accept it? Why won't you just let me-" 

"Let you _what?_ Huh?" 

Steve grits his teeth. "You clearly feel something too. Why deny it?" 

"Because if anyone found out about this, shit could get real messy for me _and_ you."

"I won't say a word, I promise," Steve says quickly, receiving a disapproving look from the Chief. 

"This is a small town kid. People see things and make their own conclusions. In our case, they'd be right." 

Steve whines petulantly. "It's not fair. It's not fair that I want you so bad and can't have you." 

Jim sighs and swipes a hand over his face. "You're so goddamn pretty. And the thought of being inside you is fucking maddening but it's not... right."

"When have you ever cared about being right?" Steve shoots back, a distinct cry in his voice. "You've got me, Jim. I want you so bad, it hurts. I don't care that I'm too young or whatever. I just want you." 

Hopper growls and steps on the brakes, bringing the car to an abrupt stop. Steve gasps, lurching forward violently as the seatbelt tightens and yanks him back against the seat. The only sounds slicing through the thick tension in the cruiser are the heavy breaths from them, exerted and fuelled by frustration and anger. Steve unbuckles himself and climbs over onto Hopper's lap, surging forward to lock them both in a bruising kiss. Hopper grunts, strong arms pulling Steve in closer by his waist, deepening the brutal kisses. The brunette hums appreciatively and starts grinding against the thick bulge in the Chief's uniform khakis. 

"Christ-" Hopper grunts, cock thickening at the feel of Steve's plump ass rubbing against it. _God, why the hell was he resisting this? How could he resist such a sweet, sweet siren-call like the brunette's pretty doe-eyes glittering and pleading with him to take charge?_

"Hop- please..." Steve whimpers, body tightening up at the feel of the older man's teeth biting down firmly on his neck. 

"Gotta take you home... get you home-" Jim growls, holding Steve firmly round the waist. He forcibly settles Steve on his lap properly so that his view of the road ahead isn't blocked and steps on the gas, ready to roll in bed with the sweet brunette currently suckling on his neck. 

_"M' so ready Jim..."_ Steve whispers in the man's ear, biting down on the earlobe. He's way past asking permission now, smaller hand reaching down to stroke Jim's cock through his trousers. 

"Fuckin hell kid," the Chief rasps, eyes flickering from the road ahead, to the desperate look in those pretty doe-eyes. 

"You keep callin' me kid. Guess I gotta call you Daddy," Steve teases, pecking the man on the lips sweetly, all coy and innocent. 

Hopper steps on the gas a little harder. 

.....................

Steve squeaks when Hopper hauls him up bodily, forcing him to wrap his long legs around the man's waist. 

"Gotta watch out for the trip wire," the Chief grunts, arms strong and tight around the small brunette. Steve grins and kisses him harder. 

"Trip wire? You're such a conspiracist Daddy. Murray would be proud." 

Hopper rolls his eyes at that and shakes his head. "That's for Jane," he clarifies. "And please don't lump me in with that lunatic." 

Steve snorts, "Speaking of which... where is Jane?" 

"Sleepover at Max's."

 _"Oh."_

Hopper takes them to his bed, kicking the door shut behind him as Steve looks around happily. It's not hard to forget that this kid had been born and bred in luxury and that Hopper's threadbare cotton quilts probably didn't even come _close_ to the pure silk he was used to at home. But quietly observing how smug and satisfied he was to be in the room, Jim couldn't really tell. His pale skin glowed in the yellow lights, eyes wide and dark as he glances here and there. That dark red sweater he's got on fits him snug, like a glove- _but Hopper wants it off._ He hates the way lust is fogging up the darkest recesses of his mind, making his blood boil in his veins. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," Steve whispers, kneeling on the edge of the bed as Jim pulls him in for a kiss. The older man rumbles appreciatively, leading the kiss as Steve just lets his mouth be plundered. When they break apart, Jim strokes the boy's lip with his thumb. 

"I think I do," he grins but the heat in his eyes is far from playful. Instead, it's more predatory, like a killer stalking innocent prey. Only, Steve wasn't half as innocent as Jim thought he was. 

Steve bites his lip, eyes flirting shamelessly with the Chief as he takes his sweater off, revealing his pale chest and flat stomach. Jim can just barely make out the outline of ribs, smooth and rippling beneath his smooth muscles. He wasn't as ripped as Hargrove, and his figure was much more gentle and delicate than was expected but Hopper was not complaining. He traces that prominent clavicle, fingers exploring the tender skin, down to rosy nipples and soft breasts, until they past his ribs and settle on that flat tummy. He has some carnal desire to rub there so he does and is immensely pleased with the tiny moan it elicits from Steve's pretty lips. 

"Jesus Christ baby..." he grunts, hands smoothing down the kid's back, circling that tiny waist. 

Steve blushes at that and looks down, all cute and timid. He places his own hands over Jim's and guides them over his ass, applying pressure which prompts Hopper to squeeze. It feels super sexy, the way the Chief is groping him and he can't help the way his heart flutters at the thought. Jim is such a big man, he thinks whilst simultaneously undoing the zipper of his jeans. The older man quickly stops his persistent fingers, holding them in a vise-like grip. Steve gasps, glancing up at the man who now looks deeply conflicted... as if he's fighting a battle of wills, trying to decide whether it was a good idea to touch such a young- probably not innocent- kid. 

"Jim," he whispers, hands coming up to guide the man's face to his. "Daddy please, I want this. I want you." 

"Call me Daddy again," Jim growls, one hand slinking behind Steve's neck until he gets a grip and doesn't let go. Steve shudders at the pulsing in his throat as Jim manhandles him like a rag doll. 

" _D- Daddy,_ " he gasps, eyes heavy and lidded. The Chief plunders his mouth again, making his lips all swollen and wet. His hands encircle the man's neck, pressing his naked chest to Hopper's clothed one. He's so ready to be opened wide and left wanting more that the momentum is killing him. The atmosphere becomes hot around him and he whimpers in his throat when Hopper reaches down for his zipper again. This time, there's no hesitation, no battle of wills; he pushes the boy's jeans down his thighs, taking his cute little lacy underwear down with it and leaving him completely naked and on his back on the bed. He exhales slowly, deliberately as the Chief tosses his clothes somewhere behind them on the floor. The man turns back to look at him and he freezes, wolfish blue eyes focused and intent. Steve covers his modesty, blushing bright pink as he's observed like some kind of micro-organism in a petri dish. 

"Don't be shy now baby," the man rasps, eyes heated as Steve timidly removes his hands. He's got a nice cock- the right size for his age, smooth and pink, flushed a darker colour at the head. He's not as big as Jim but it's admirable. _Something to be proud of,_ according to Billy. 

Jim hums appreciatively, lowering himself until he's fully pressed against Steve's naked body, squishing him into the mattress. The brunette spreads his legs, wrapping them around the man's thick waist and crossing them at the ankles. Jim goes for the kid's neck, kissing and biting his own marks into that pale skin. Steve's naked skin feels soft and delicate under his heavy body, the sudden urge to fuck the pretty brunette all-consuming. He ruts against the boy, eliciting pretty noises from his lips. 

_"Inside me... Daddy please..."_

"Hold on baby, lemme open you up," Hopper whispers, stopping to admire the dark bruise he's just left on the kid's neck.

"Open me with your cock," Steve growls but it just makes him look like a pouty pup. 

Jim grins,"Such a slut for _such_ a young age." 

He lets up only a little to shuck his uniform off, kicking off his pants and socks without much tact or grace. Steve's eyes never leave him, hooded and dark with unbridled lust. He bites his lower lip nervously when he sees the man's cock, _thick_ and long, curved at a certain point where he _knows_ it's gonna hit his sweet spot. He _knows_ it's gonna hurt him and then fill him up good. 

_"B- big..."_ he whimpers just as Hopper crawls over him again, a clear bottle of lube in hand. 

"And it's all for you baby," the Chief tells him softly, kissing his forehead to ease some of the nerves away. Steve clings to him again, a hand in his damp hair, pressing their lips together forcefully. He's desperate to be fucking filled, thirsty for a taste of Jim's cock. 

"Gotta let me put it in you then sweetheart," Jim tells him with an easy smile. Steve didn't even realize that he'd been babbling, but Jim is so patient with him and so gentle that it makes him want to cry. He nods obediently and goes still, heart pounding in his chest as Jim starts slicking his thick cock with lube. He wants this to be perfect and not some kind of sloppy, inexperienced fuck for Hopper. 

"Relax," the Chief orders quietly, stroking his hair as if trying to coax him into relaxing. His eyes flutter shut and he quickly obeys, hole opening up more naturally for the blunt head of Jim's length. Steve hisses when the pressure begins to increase, his hole stretching taut to accommodate the older man's cock. Hopper kisses him on the forehead when he starts squirming, one hand tugging in those dark brunette strands to neutralize him. His body immediately sags, the fight evaporating under Jim's firm hand. 

_God, he's such a bottom slut._

And Hopper knows it, he realizes when the man suddenly growls and tugs harder on his hair. 

"Daddy-" he whimpers, eyes rolling back as a molten hot fire spreads deep down in his belly. 

"Gonna fuck you so good baby," Hopper promises, sliding deeper inside the boy's hole. This time, he doesn't wait or give it time, but instead pushes all the way in until they're skin on skin. Steve tightens up on him and wails out in pain. But he doesn't dare ask the man to stop. He's just _so_ much thicker and longer than Billy that he can practically feel Hopper in his throat and at every nerve ending he possibly possesses. It's a task, breathing in and breathing out when all he can feel is Jim's length spearing him open and splitting him in half. Tears drip from the corners of his eyes as he gazes up pleadingly at the man, a small pout on his lips like he's about to cry. 

"Aw baby, you crying?" the Chief croons. "Does it hurt? Do you want me to take it out?"

Steve shakes his head furiously, "No." 

He takes one of the man's hands and leads it to his throat, tossing his head back and exposing his pretty neck. Jim blinks in surprise for about point zero three seconds before taking the hint. His grip tightens deliciously around the boy's neck, controlling the duration of his breathing but not outright choking him. Steve's entire body spasms and they both look surprised when his belly is suddenly covered in slick cum, cock pulsing helplessly. 

"Kinky, are we?" Jim rasps, loving the cute blush that blooms across a pale cheek. Steve tearfully shakes his head and gets quite a shock when the older man smacks him across the cheek, not too hard but firm enough to put him in his place. 

"Don't lie to me boy," Jim growls, gripping Steve's chin hard. "You liked me choking you, and now... look at how gone you are after getting smacked. Someone's been roughing you up, haven't they?" 

Jim doesn't need to even mention Billy's name but Steve already knows that he knows. Hopper knows the kind of nasties both he and Billy get up to and somehow that just makes him more aroused. 

_"Daddy please..."_

Hopper smacks him again and his cock twitches uselessly, still recovering from the previous orgasm. 

"Open your mouth," Jim growls, spitting harshly into Steve's mouth when he does. The brunette whimpers and his hole spasms around Jim's length. He swallows obediently and licks his lips, making them glossy. Dark brown doe-eyes gaze up at him, dazed and out of it, but filled with so much adoration and love that it almost stops Jim dead in his tracks. 

_When was the last time anyone had ever looked at him that way?_

With so much innocence and eagerness to give without receiving much in return? Maybe his wife?... but all of that had gone up in smoke when Sarah died. No woman had ever gazed at him the way this beautiful boy was doing right now, as if a golden crown rested atop his very head. As if, he were deeply in love with just being held and fucked by the older man. 

_"Daddy..."_

That soft, meek voice brings him sharply back to reality and he has to shake his head to get all the cotton out of his head. He feels the kid tighten around him again and suddenly, Steve's belly is covered in shiny, wet cum. 

_Jesus fucking Christ._

"Did you just cum from my cock alone, _again_ baby?" he teases, dipping his finger in the puddle of slick and then coaxing the pretty brunette to open his mouth. "C'mon sweetheart, taste yourself." 

Steve suckles the two fingers into his mouth and nurses on them, making Hopper impossibly harder. Dark lashes fan out over pale cheekbones, eyes closed as the boy concentrates on blowing his goddamn fingers. He shoves it deeper into the recesses of that sweet, wet mouth, practically fingering the brunette's throat. 

"Does that taste good? Hm?" 

Coherency fails Steve and he can only reply with a helpless whine. It's clear enough for the Chief though and he grins proudly at how _gone_ the kid looks. His pale face is glittering with sweat, dark hair soaked and plastering to his forehead. His eyes are dilated and almost blank, tears threatening to spill over long lashes. His plump pink lips are now red from being pulled and tugged torturously between perfect teeth. 

_God, he's a living, breathing wet dream._

"C'mon baby, ride me," Hopper orders raspily, grabbing Steve by the hair and repositioning them on the bed. He rests back against the headboard, back against some pillows while Steve struggles to mount his thick cock. His legs shake as he opens up again, a sob punching out of him as Hopper guides him further and further down on his length. He now realizes why Billy sometimes refers to the brunette as _Bambi,_ heart racing at how Steve struggles to get his footing like a newborn fawn. 

_"Jim..."_ the pretty boy begs, tears finally spilling from his dark eyes. He slides shaky hands up into his long hair for grip and starts to ride the older man. The position makes Hopper's cock hit his sweet spot dead on and even he's surprised as his gut tightens up and his cock spurts weakly. His back arches and he gasps out when the Chief slaps both hands onto his tiny waist, moving his body up and down. 

"So fuckin tight baby," the man praises, manhandling Steve like a useless ragdoll, using the kid's body like a toy to get himself off. 

Steve preens under the sweet term of endearment, blushing a bright red. 

" _It's yours Daddy_ ," he whispers, hips rolling provocatively as Hopper grabs both of his hands, intertwining their fingers. 

"Yeah?" Hopper growls, rising up to slam Steve's body back onto the bed, pushing his knees up until they're touching his shoulders. "This pussy is mine? Hm?" 

Steve practically glows at the crude words, and his little cock twitches with interest. Dirty talk really gets him going, as Billy had found out a couple months ago. Now, it seemed as if Hopper was damn good at it as well. 

"Yes- yours..." he whimpers, the bed shaking as Hopper pounds into his wet cunt. He's so fucking sore but the pain that burns inside his hole every time he clenches feels _so good._

"Gonna cum baby boy," Jim suddenly growls, his thrusts coming in harder and more erratic. The slapping sounds of their skin colliding echoes in the small cabin, lewd and absolutely filthy. But it's perfect. 

Steve's _finally_ getting fucked within an inch of his life by the Chief and Jim, _finally_ gets a taste of the prettiest boy in Hawkins. 

"Cum inside me please," Steve begs, arms wrapping around Jim's neck, pulling him flush against his body, legs wrapping around the man's waist, missionary style. 

_"Wanna feel you cum inside..."_

And by God if that wasn't the sexiest thing Jim's ever heard in his entire life. 

Not that he hasn't had most women begging and pleading him to fill them up in his own experience but, there was something about how taken and innocent Steve was by being fucked alone, that made his stomach tighten and his cock, rock hard. He could feel his arousal, spreading like wildfire at the pretty boy's plea. 

He's about to fucking blow his load in the kid's pussy. 

"Fuck! Gonna cum sweetheart," he grunts, grabbing Steve's thighs and pushing them further apart. 

"Cum Daddy... please..." 

"Gonna fill you up- ugh, _God! Fucking hell!"_ he snarls as he finally goes over the edge, cock pulsing inside the kid's wet cunt. Steve shudders and arches his back, cumming at the same time, weak little glistening streaks on his tummy. He sobs and pulls Jim in for a kiss, just letting the older man suck his tongue lazily. It probably took a full two minutes for his cock to finish pulsing inside the brunette, leaving him sloppy, sore and throbbing between the legs. 

"No please stay," Steve begs, eyes wide and earnest as Hopper starts to move around. The older man gazes down at him with a reassuring smile and kisses his sweaty forehead. 

"Not going anywhere baby," he promises, fixing them more comfortably on the bed. 

"Daddy's right here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed


End file.
